Wylde Fire
__NOEDITSECTION__ "We believe in the green light, the orgiastic future that phase by phase recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter - tomorrow we will fly faster, stretch out our wings farther.... And one fine morning - So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.” (Freely adapted from "The Great Gatsby") Wylde Fire is one of the earliest alliances in GoTA, proud of its ancient lineage. Playing in style, respect and honor is important to us, achieving our objectives through experience and efficiency. We are well organized with freedom for spontaneous activity depending on our member's bloodthirst. We like to hit large alliances and to support the small ones. Our excellent connections in the political landscape of GoTA allow to select appropriate tasty and juicy targets, always seeking to keep the game as fun and enjoyment. GoTA is a social game, not an ego-shooter - interaction and collaboration with other alliances is imperative: rather make friends but enemies, but battle fiercely when the time is ripe and the enemy's camps are ready to be harvested. We are dragons after all and like to roast our dinner to perfection. 'Mission Statement & Style' We are a Targaryen alliance focusing our activities on the Crownlands, providing our enemies a warm welcome (also known as a rare award for braving the green waters). We are peaceful in general, but once our fire is ignited, we enjoy burning the enemy's camps to the ground. A home-like good atmosphere for our alliance members comes first above anything else. We believe a good alliance is built from a sense of community and style. In-game rewards come with ease if the alliance works like a well-oiled machine where everyone feels to be a valued part of the entity. Fun comes first, friendships have higher values than command points. We are a well-organized allianced with experience how to lead a large, powerful group. The leadership style is based on strong principles: Real Life First, the Principle of Second Chance, Loyalty, Reliability, Freedom of Speech, Style, Respect, Stability. These principles are what we call the "True Spirit of Wylde". We are happy to discuss any of it with interested party, please seek us out on our various facebook presences. 'Leadership' *'Verdana Wylde' - leader, known as Evil Dragon Queen to foes and former friends alike, but most warm & cordial to alliance members under her protective wings. *'Belle Bustini' - co-leader, Mistress of the famous Dungeon, provides unrivaled whipping and tongue skills *'Karen Moore' - Mistress of Happiness, Chief Diplomatic Officer *'Blu Winter' - impossible to beat in barters *'Neil Cummings' - master of CAPS *you? 'History' Wylde Fire was originally founded in 2013 by Peter Wylde and has been continued by Andrew Coy, Yamcha Stark, Verdana Wylde, Belle Bustini and by August 2015 back to Verdana Wylde in co-leadership with Belle Bustini. *Ghost Phase (20. Dec. 2013 - 20. Jan. 2014): #50 overall, #7 in the Crownlands *From the Ghost Phase onwards, Wylde Fire has been merged to become Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria, a Top 10 alliance ever since. Its alliance house has been kept for occasional visits, and has been reactivated as sister alliance during The Long Night . *The entire team of Wylde Fire had moved over to the Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria, which later became the Wylde Dragon Kings . Under leadership of Verdana Wylde this alliance became a global player, winning AvA rewards each single phase with ease. It's global permanent alliance power became #8. By August 2015, Verdana Wylde stepped back from leadership of the Wylde Dragon Kings and went home to lead Wylde Fire. *During the new AvA Blitz phases the reignited Wylde Fire alliance finished as #3 , #4, and finally during the first full-week AvA phase Sunrise as #4 in Iron Islands, with secondary camps in Crownlands. Sunrise we finished with 45.8M VP at a membership of 38 war participants, supported by friends visiting from Fellowship of Changing Time and Dragonglass Citadel. *Eventide phase: We had scheduled a 1:1 battle agreement with the Wight Knights, trying to get back to "good old style" fighting of alliance versus alliance. Wight Knights seemed to be a good battle partner and they agreed on it. We ended up being under attack by 15 alliances that phase, including the entire Wight Coalition (who kicked us from their diplomatic group after deleting all evidence there about the battle agreement), but also receiving attacks from Wylde Dragon Kings. Nevertheless we held up pretty well against this massive bombardement at #6 for most of the phase, only in the last hours to be overtaken by sneaky opportunists in a tight race, leaving us a #10 spot. *Vengeance Phase: We did a rest phase, just supporting our ally Iron Vengeance in getting their Iron Islands #1 title, without exhaustion and restoring our silvers, ending up with a vacational #15 position in Iron Islands and improved teamworking with Republic of Westeros in particular, as well as other alliances who we met in II. *Specter Phase: Won the Burning wildfire Superlative. 'How to Join' Please send a join request to our facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/groups/WyldeFire/ Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances